OnePiece Sleepover Gone Wrong: Ivy's Point Of View
by FireFlyWaterBear
Summary: Two best friends, Mary and Christa, are having a sleepover while they're asleep, they are sent to the One Piece world as Silvers Rayleigh and Shakky's children. If you want to find out what happens to them, then feel free to read. (Summary not mine)
1. Just A Dream

**Hello, I would just like to inform you that this story had two parts one in my point of view and the other from my friend's point of view. My friends will be on her account which is One Piece Fan Forever I would appreciate it if you would check her's but you won't miss anything if you don't.**

* * *

My best friend and I were at my Grandparent's house having a sleepover. We were laughing and having a good time acting like idiots. In the background we had our favorite anime, One Piece, playing. We stopped laughing to catch our breath.

"What if we lived in the One Piece world?" Christa suggested, I laughed.

"Do you realize how quickly one of us would die? Knowing you, you'd somehow get someone pissed off at us, I don't feel like dying thank you very much!" She laughed

"Yeah, and if we lived with Ace, Sabo, and Luffy you'd be Ace's twin!" She commented.

"And you'd be Luffy's twin, you'd follow him around like a lost puppy, even as he'd be eaten by a crocodile, and I don't have anger issues like him, I'm more like Sabo." We laughed.

Soon we both fell asleep as it was 2 am and we had been playing around since Christa had gotten to my house. At around 3 a large storm blew in causing the power to go out. Lighting hit the internet box causing something strange to happen.

I woke up to the sound of glass shattering and what sounded like metal clashing. Opening my eyes the first thing I noticed was that I could see clearly without my glasses. the second thing I noticed was that the air smelled a lot like alcohol, the last thing I noticed was that when I tried to move it was as if I had fifty-pound weights strapped to my limbs. Looking around I caught a glimpse of my arms and the person next to me I started cursing. The only thing that came out though was incoherent babbling and then screaming.

Why was I screaming? Well, I was in the body of a two-year-old and I was laying next to another two-year-old who soon woke up to my screaming and started screaming herself.

Through our combined screaming I didn't hear the door open. I didn't know someone had come in until I heard a soft voice coming from above me. Looking up I came face to face with Shakky from One Piece. I stopped my screaming for a moment, and then I started screaming even louder. Soon a man with graying hair and round glasses came to stand next to Shakky, it was Rayleigh he was smiling. Suddenly a gentle wave of power came over me and I stopped screaming. For some strange reason I felt like laughing but what came out was some sort of gurgle that developed into a giggle, the other girl was doing the same.

"How are you able to do that every time, I swear you're a baby whisperer to Iris and Ivy, Rayleigh." Shakky turned to Rayleigh giving him a kiss.

He laughed," I guess I'm just a ladies man," Shakky gave him a playful hit.

"Oh, go do something useful and clean the bar." She pushed him and he raised his hands in defeat leaving the room.

Shakky shook her head. Turning back to the two of us she picked us up and carried us to a large play pin before leaving.

I sat there for a moment staring at the other girl who stared back. But it was only for a moment before as the girl started playing with some of the blocks on the floor. I decided to do the same as I had nothing else to do.

I kept an eye on the other girl and after a while, she started to remind me of Christa and since I think this is a dream it wouldn't hurt to try.

I threw a block at her to gain her attention and once she turned to me I tried my best to speak coherent words.

"You, Chriss... Chriss taa?" I cringed at how bad it sounded.

She looked surprised as she nodded her head.

"Maarii?" It was drawn out and a little awkward but it was my name.

I nodded happily throwing my hands in the air.

 **Five Days Later**

It was the fifth night, Rayleigh had gone to gamble that day and Shakky had put the two down for the night and went to bed herself. In their time there they learned their given names Christa's was Iris and Mary was Ivy. On this night, however, something sinister was happening just outside the Rip Off Bar. Two men dressed in all black snuck into the home and went straight for the two children sleeping peacefully in their shared bed.

I woke up to someone lifting me out of bed. It was still dark but I knew that the person holding me wasn't Shakky or Rayleigh. I was about to cry out when the person holding me out a piece of cloth in my mouth and quickly left. I could see them carrying Christa who was still sleeping soundly. I squirmed as much as I could all the way to what looked to be the auction house. I felt my blood run cold as we were carried into the back room and forced into one cage. As they locked the cage Christa woke up, she looked around confused at first but it slowly turned to fear.

"Well, since both of you are awake I might as well tell you, you're going to be slaves in two days time so I would behave yourselves." The man who spoke walked away laughing.

 **Seven in the morning at the Rip Off Bar**

Shakky woke up and got out of bed she was about to go and check on the girls when she noticed the window was open when it hadn't been the night before. She ran into the girls' room and almost let out a scream when she didn't see her two girls in bed. She went on a mad search around the house but found nothing of the two. She got dressed as quickly as she could and left the bar. She slammed the door shut causing the closed sign to fall on the ground.

Shakky ran through the grove heading as fast as she could to the closest casino knowing Rayleigh would be there. Once the casino was in sight she slowed down, composing herself before she entered. As soon as she walked in she headed to Rayleigh who was at the slot machines again. He noticed she was there and he most likely could tell that she was panicked.

"We've got a big problem. The girls' are missing." Shakky whispered in Rayleigh's ear her voice shaky from panic.

 **Nine hours earlier with the girls**

I was staring at the floor shaking, I was panicking but then again who wouldn't I mean it's not every day you get kidnapped to be sold as a slave and I'm like two so it gives the excuse. But I'm mentally fifteen I need to pull myself together I'm Silvers Rayleigh's kid for fuck's sake. I took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, I looked up and saw that Christa wasn't faring much better than myself. She had tears running down her cheeks and she was hugging herself while rocking back and forth, she looked up at me and I saw the raw fear in her eyes. I scooted over to her and hugged her rubbing circles on her back.

"W-will Ray-Ray c-come?" She tried to ask through her sobs.

I honestly didn't know I didn't want to lie to her though," I don know bu I not sittin around until ten," I told her still not great at speaking since I didn't really try to.

I let go of her and began looking around the cage, to my luck I found a small pin on the ground a few inches away from the cage. I stuck my hand through the bars and grabbed the pin. I didn't know how to pick a lock but I'd be damned if I didn't try, moving over to the front of the cage I was about to start trying to pick the lock when I felt Christa tap on my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" She asked sniffling.

"I'm going to try and pick the lock," I muttered sticking my tongue out in concentration as I fiddled with the lock.

After a few minutes of struggling Christa spoke up," Do you even know how to pick a lock?" She moved closer to me trying to see what I was doing.

"Nope." I told her 'popping' the P childishly.

Just as she was about to say something the lock let out a satisfying click as it opened. I removed the lock and opened the cage door and crawled out. Christa came after and started following me as I made my way down the hall.

"Do you know where you're going?" She whispered nervously.

"No, but if we can find the stage then we can get out." My voice was shaky and so was my body but I somehow managed to walk quietly," Keep a look out behind us I don't want someone to sneak up on us." I whispered to her and she nodded.

We walked along the wall occasionally we would see a slave hunter bringing in more people thankfully they were too preoccupied to notice us. After a few close calls, I could see the stage through a door but luck was not on our side right now.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Two escapees huh, we can't have that now can we." We both froze at the sound of the sound of the bastard's voice who had locked us up in the first place," Bart, give them two lashes and locked them up with cuffs this time." A large came up from behind us a large black whip in his hands.

"Sure thing."


	2. NOT A DREAM

Rayleigh walked around grove one searching for any sign of his daughters he hoped they wouldn't be where he was heading but he had a feeling they were. As he drew closer he began to feel the aura's of the two he was looking for they were scared and hurt and it was coming from the human auction house. It was a place he knew very well he never liked going there but right now it didn't matter.

He stood in front of the doors his daughters' presences now clear as day to him. He kicked down the door and marched in a few tried to stop him but he easily disposed of them as if they were flies. He knew he killed a few if the sound of their skulls cracking on the ground didn't already give it away. He knew for a fact he snapped the neck of the main 'discipliner' the bastard most likely hurt his children and he hated the man anyway. Usually, he didn't kill only injure but right now all his morals had flown out the window the moment he sensed his twin daughters here.

As he made his way down the hall where all the soon to be slaves were kept he opened all the cages but he didn't bother to do much else. Once he reached the end of the hall he saw his two girls they were laying in a small cage. It was more suited to holding a large dog. They were holding onto each other crying, and there was an x-shaped whip slash in each of their backs and a small amount of blood ran down onto the floor.

"Iris? Ivy?" His voice was gentle, hiding the pure anger well so he wouldn't scare them.

They looked up at him as he opened the cage. It took a moment for them to register who was standing above them but as soon as they did.

"DAAAAAAAD!" they both screamed and crawled out of the cage as fast as they could to get to him.

He picked them up being careful of their injuries, concealing his anger as much as he could he ran out of the Auction house and made his way back to the bar.

Shakky was waiting nervously behind the bar, it had been obvious she had been crying, her eyes were red and the little makeup she did wear was in streaks down her cheeks. As soon as she saw her two girls, more importantly when she saw their backs she ran into the back and came out with the first-aid kit.

* * *

 **7 Years later...**

It was exactly seven years after the traumatic event for the two girls and they had recovered quickly. Unfortunately, they both had x-shaped scars on their backs from the whip but it didn't bother them. Shakky was still trying to figure out how the two got along so well, even if they were twins they had completely different personalities. Ivy was quiet and reserved, she was laid back and not much could get her mad or even irritated except overly stupid people. Iris was the same in that regard but she was more bubbly and excited she was always doing something but she had a bit more of a temper. What they had in common was the fact that the two loved reading, writing, and drawing if they had nothing else to do you would find them in their shared room doing one of those three things.

But they weren't always in the bar, Rayleigh would take them out every day to train for a few hours. They lived in a dangerous place and it was a must that they know how to protect themselves. Well except Ivy she would go to her little workshop Rayleigh had set up for her when he found out she loved to make things and not just toys or decorations she would make useful things. She had recently started making weapons and she started testing them out she had become quite the tinker but at times she would stay up too late and fall asleep in the workshop.

Iris, on the other hand, wrote constantly. Whether it be stories or about what she did or something new she learned. She learned how to make her own journals and had piles of them in their shared room. She was getting better by the day

Today was like every other day they had finished training an hour ago and were running around having fun. But a very familiar visitor decided to drop by but Iris and Ivy didn't know who he was Christa and Mary did. Even if it had been seven years since they realized it wasn't a dream they never forgot what they knew about this world Mary had gone so far as to write everything she remembered down in a journal and just so no one could read it she made up a completely different language.

"Garp, what are you doing here?" Rayleigh asked in a friendly tone not minding the fact that the marine was there.

"I just came by for a drink, I'm on vacation for a while!" Garp replied in a booming voice.

This drew the attention of the two girls who came out.

I got Chri- I mean I got Iris to come with me to see who was being so loud in the bar, it had been a struggle to get her away from what she was doing. I opened the door to the bar and stopped dead in my tracks and just stared at the man sitting next to Rayleigh.

"Oh, Ivy I thought you'd be working on something in the workshop," Rayleigh commented after noticing I was in the room.

"No, I came in to take a nap I finished working on the prototype of the flaming sword I thought of," I snapped out of my daze and smiled.

Iris stopped behind me, smiled and waved at Garp.

"Who are these two Rayleigh?" Garp asked obviously confused.

"They're my daughters," Rayleigh stated proudly and Garp comically fell off his chair.

"WHAT!" Garp shouted and I flinched I hated yelling.

"Why don't you two go outside while I talk to Garp," Rayleigh told us noticing how I flinched.

We went outside, and I turned to Iris who had star eyes. She seemed excited but also scared.

"Mar- Ivy! He's here!" She whisper-yelled at me.

"You can call me Mary right now, we are alone," I told her calmly.

"Oh, alrighty! But seriously, Mary, can you believe it!?" She squealed quietly, "But should I be excited that he is here?"

"I'm not sure Chris-" I stopped myself as Rayleigh came out of the bar.

"Hey girls?" He knelt down between us and I could tell something was wrong.

"What is it, dad?" I asked.

"Yes, papa?" Iris asks.

"Will you come inside? we need to talk." He smiled sadly at us.

We followed him inside, Shakky had a sad look on her face it almost looked like she was going to cry, and Garp had a somber look to him.

I started shaking my head and I took a step back," No you aren't doing this no," Rayleigh sighed.

"I wish we didn't have to but..." His words died in his throat.

"What's going on?" Iris looked at me confused.

"You're sending us away? With him?" I felt a tear slip down my cheek.

"We can't keep you safe for much longer, we've gotten away with keeping you near the bar but we can't do that forever. People are going to figure out who you are and they will hunt you down," Shakky took over for Rayleigh.

"But what about all of our..." Iris couldn't finish.

"We'll celebrate you're birthday's then you guys need to pack up and go with Garp," Rayleigh sighed.

I launched my self into him and buried my head into his chest, bawling my eyes out.

It was a somber birthday but it was to be expected since it was the last day the two girls would be able to see their parents until they came back. They tried to have fun and it worked, that is until the presents the two lit up at the sight of the six boxes, three for each. The first set of boxes were identical and they had bracelets in them. Iris' had a sun and the letter 'I' on it. Ivy's had a moon and the letter 'I' on it as well. They could add more charms to it later. the next gift for Iris was a necklace it was the tree of life made of sapphire. Ivy got a ring made of opalite it fit around her middle finger. Their last gifts were also the largest, and upon opening them the two stared in shock at what in the boxes.

"A-a devil fruit," Ivy said in disbelief.

"What are they?" Iris asked picking her's up.

"They are the Waibān-Waibān fruit model light and shadow," Shakky explained.

Ivy's was a spherical shape with black swirls and Iris's was also a spherical shape with bright yellow swirls.

"But why give them to us? And how did you even find them?" Iris questioned while Ivy nodded her head.

"It doesn't matter how we got them and for as why we're giving them to you well you have to figure that out for yourselves," Rayleigh laughed at the girls' expressions.

"Can we eat them now?" Ivy asked holding hers up.

"Of course they're yours,"

"Hey, Iris I wonder who can keep a straight face the longest," Ivy nudged her sister with a shit-eating grin on her face.

"Okay on three." they started counting.

"One." They both picked up their respected Devil Fruit.

"Two." Iris had the light.

"Three." Ivy had the shadow.

They both took a bite out of the Devil Fruit, held a straight face for a solid ten seconds, then they both started gagging at the same time.

"Holy shit." Ivy coughed.

"Ivy language," Rayleigh laughed.

"That tasted awful." Iris wheezed.

"That's an understatement," Ivy said after drinking a cup of water trying to get the taste out of her mouth.

"True that. But, it's kinda not as bad as I was imagining?" She says in a questioning tone.

"Sorry to cut this short, but you girls should start packing," Rayleigh sighs he looks older.

We both nod slowly and Iris helps Ivy up and they go to their room. Once they get into their room Iris gets a strange grin on her face and Ivy turns to her.

"Christa, why are you smiling?" Mary asks.

"If he takes us where I think he's taking us, then that means the boys! I'll... we'll get to meet Luffy... and... Ace!~" She says swooning over the thought of Ace.

Mary facepalmed while laughing. She didn't know what she expected from Christa. The girl said the craziest things at times.

"You of all people would say that." Mary laughed shaking her head.

"Exactly!" Christa grinned and gave Mary a thumbs up and went back to packing.

As Mary packed her things it brought up a lot of past memories. It only took a few minutes to pack everything and once they were finished they looked around the now empty room. We share a sad smile.

"I can't wait until we come back," Christa whispers tears gathering in her eyes.

"Same here Christa, same here," Mary agrees, rubbing Christa's back.

A knock at the gained the girls' attention. It opened and Rayleigh stuck his head through the door," You girls ready?"

We both nod and grab our bags. We follow Rayleigh outside and to Garp's ship. I say I need to go to the workshop to get a few things and Rayleigh takes my bag. I head to my workshop and stop just inside. I looked at the walls I had hundreds of ideas some more thought out than others. On the workbench, I had my tools hanging above it with the completed prototype of my flaming sword on the desk. I took the idea from How To Train Your Dragon because I thought it was cool. Getting it to work however was a different story. I have a few new scars because of that thing but it worked. I took the bag I had brought with me and set it down then proceded to take down all the paper from the walls and put them in my journal before putting it into my bag and I grabbed a few old and completed items and the sword and put them into the bag as well. I stood by the door and looked at the empty workshop it was sad to look at.

I left and went to the ship where I saw Iris hugging our parents. I set my bag down and join the hug, the knelt down and wrapped their arms around us. We stayed there for a few minutes before Iris and I went to stand by Garp on his ship.

Iris suddenly raised her hands into the air and screams," We'll become people you're proud of!"

I rolled my eyes at her and waved goodbye to Rayleigh and Shakky as the ship slowly drifted away from the coast.

"We're going to Dawn Island which is in the East Blue," Garp says to his men and us.

I stayed at the railing, watching as our home got farther and farther away.

 **A FEW WEEKS LATER AT DAWN ISLAND**

It was obvious the two of us were excited we had been stuck on the ship with nothing but a crazy old dude and marines. Iris was practically drooling over the thought of Ace and I had to snap her out of her daydreaming before Garp barged into our temporary room.

We were standing at the railing of the ship and we docked at the harbor. There were a few villagers there to see us, one was the mayor he looked really grumpy. I nudged Iris and leaned in to whisper to her.

"I wonder if he's always this grumpy," She grinned and snorted through her nose as she tried not to laugh.

She elbowed me in the side and I gave her an innocent look. We didn't wait to get off the boat, as soon as the ship was docked the two jumped off with their stuff on their shoulders. Garp was soon to follow and we all went to Party's bar, Garp didn't use the door and walked through the wall. I shook my head and went through the actual door while Iris went through the hole Garp created.

"Welcome back Garp," Makino greeted with a forced smile.

"Hello, Makino how are you?" He laughed

"I'm fine Garp, I see you brought company." I smiled lightly while Iris waved excitedly.

"I apologize for Garp breaking your wall," She shook her head.

"It's fine he does it every time. Now, where are my manners my name is Makino and you two are?" She introduced herself completely ignoring Garp when he asked for food.

"I'm Ivy." I bowed my head slightly.

"I'm Iris!" She all but shouted.

"We don't have time to stay I'm taking these two up the mountain to meet the other boys then I have to get back to HQ!" Garp dragged us out of the bar and started taking us up the mountain.

It was a long trek and Iris and I passed the time by chatting.

"So when are you going to test the sword?" She had been so excited when I told her about it and was almost as eager to see it work as me.

"Well I'm going to make a few adjustments and make sure nothing came out of place during the move so it doesn't blow off my hand then I'll test it and yes you'll be able to watch," I laughed at her expression.

"What about your journals are you going to have enough ink to last for a while?" I knew she'd need more soon since she couldn't take all of what she had with her because one of the bottles could have broke if there was too many.

She didn't have time to respond when we both heard three boys screaming 'run' at the top of their lungs. They didn't get very far before Garp caught them and made them stand in a line. Iris and I had set our bags down and waited patiently though Iris looked a little more excited.

"Who are they?" Ace questioned crossing his arms, he looked at Iris and I could clearly see a hint of pink brushing across his cheeks.

Sabo who was standing next to him elbowed his side and he glared at his brother. Luffy was staring at me with stars in his eyes and it must have been because one of my experiments was poking out of the back in front of me.

"WHAT IS THAT!" He screamed and I flinched.

"YOU ARE NOT BRINGING TWO MORE OF YOUR GRANDCHILDREN FOR ME TO TAKE CARE OF, NO I REFUSE!" I took a step away from the loud woman and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"They aren't my grandchildren but you are taking care of them or I will throw you in Impel Down." Garp laughed at the poor woman's face as she sunk to the floor her cigarette falling out of her mouth.

Garp didn't stay long before he left. Sabo looked at the two of us and decided to say something," Um, who are you two?"

"I'm Ivy that's Iris and you are?" I answered absentmindedly.

"I Luffy, that's Sabo and that's Ace!" Luffy pointed at his brothers as he introduced them.

Iris grinned and waved, "You guys have such great names~ Right! Ivy?" Iris nudged me noticing I was staring at Sabo.

I jumped and punched her in the arm but she just grinned," Yeah, what she said," I pointed at her.

"Where's the food!? Oh, also I want to become a pirate!" She shouted grinning before grabbing her bags and running inside, ignoring the surprised pirates.

"What?" Sabo started but I raised my hand.

"Just don't question it you'll do more harm to your brain trying to understand her at times." I shook my head and followed Iris inside.

* * *

 **And that's the second chapter I hope you enjoyed and remember to read my friends point of veiw at 'One Piece Fan Forever'**


	3. Ivy and Iris set sail

I knew I should have stayed with Sabo I knew I shouldn't have gotten off on my own and now he was taken by his father and now Grey Terminal is on fire and I can't do anything.

"ACE GET LUFFY AND IRIS OUT OF HERE IM GOING TO LOOK FOR SABO IN HIGH TOWN!" I screamed through the wall of fire separating us.

I jumped back so I wouldn't get hit by falling debris but I could still hear Iris screaming for me. Her scream was quickly drowned out by all the people around me I could hear crying out in pain. It was like they were directly in my head, I tried my best to shut them out and focus on running towards High Town, I could see the wall getting closer and closer but the fire was starting to close in on me and I got burnt occasionally. As soon as I reached the wall I transformed my arms into wings and flew up along the wall until I had gotten to the other side and onto a nearby roof.

I hit the gravel on the roof and rolled a few feet, hitting my head on the ground and falling unconscious.

Once I woke up it was just beginning to get brighter and I panicked for a moment. I stayed on the roof for a few minutes calming myself down, I wouldn't be able to help Sabo if I was freaking out, I hated High Town, from the overly clean smell to the overcrowded streets.

I jumped down from the roof of the building sliding along the wall to slow my descent, I made my way through the city towards the docks. There was no one in the streets, most likely because of the Celestial Dragon that was here. I stayed along the back of the crowd moving towards the end where the city ended. I reached the edge of the crowd and saw a boat moving out into the open sea and I saw a black flag with crossbones and a blue S on it. I took a step forward onto the beach. I heard the sound of a gun firing and Sabo's boat went up in flames.

"SABO!" I screamed transforming into my full wyvern form and I flew out to his boat not caring if anyone saw me.

I looked around the wreckage for a few seconds before finding Sabo hanging onto a plank of wood unconscious. I picked him up with my legs and flew back to shore and into the woods, barely registering that I had past Dogra.

"IVY STOP!" Dogra screamed and I stopped, hovering in the air.

"Dogra hurry come on!" I screamed tears flowing freely out of my eyes.

He didn't waste any time getting to me and I let him get on my back and I flew as fast as I could back to the bandit's hut. It only took a few minutes since I flew above the trees. I was breathing heavily by the time I got us to the bandit's house but it didn't stop me from carrying Sabo into the hut screaming at the top of my lungs for help.

"Ivy what happened!" Dadan yelled as I set Sabo down on a mat.

"I'll explain after you make sure he isn't going to die!" I screamed back my voice cracking.

They started patching Sabo up while I sat in the corner, refusing to move, refusing to eat or sleep even though at times it looked like I was going to pass out. It was Iris that finally got me to lay down but I still stayed in the same room as Sabo.

He didn't wake up for three days and I barely ate in those three days but as soon as he did I felt so relieved.

"Sabo?" I called as he opened his eyes.

"Huh, where... Ivy?" As he came to I called for Dogra to come since he was the one who made sure sabo didn't die.

"You're awake I was so scared..." I trailed off as I hugged Sabo gently smiling brightly.

* * *

A Year Later.

* * *

It was a year after the incident and the three boys had, had enough with the secrets Iris and I had. They had been asking so many questions and we decided to tell them.

"So are you going to tell us?" Ace demanded his arms crossed as he looked down on us from where we were sitting.

I looked at Iris and she nodded her head," Well, I guess we should start with who we really are my full name is Silvers Ivy and she is Silvers Iris we are the daughters of Silvers Rayleigh and Shakuyaku," I started and Sabo and Ace stared at us with shocked faces

"You mean the 'Dark King Silvers Rayleigh'?" Sabo shouted.

"First mate to the Pirate King?!" Ace continued.

"Yeah..." Iris scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"And for the scars on our backs. We had been kidnapped when we were two years old and we were going to be sold into slavery..." I trailed off and Iris continued for me.

"But Ivy got us out of the cage and we were close to escaping when we were caught and whipped twice forming the x-shaped scars on our backs, and when we almost lost hope when out dad saved us," Iris finished smiling.

"So you're telling me that you are the daughters of _the_ pirate king's first mate and that you were almost sold into slavery!" Ace shook his head.

"Yes."

* * *

I'm actually pacing in the clearing right now. I don't normally get this nervous, or anything enough to pace until now that is. I'm just nervous, and kind of anxious as to what might happen. To say I'm just nervous is an understatement.

"Why am I doing this? What if she turns me down?" I mumble as I continue to pace.

Suddenly the rustling of leaves makes me stop, and I try to compose myself, or at least try and make myself look calm. 'Wait, but what if it isn't he-' I start in my head before I feel someone land on my back. Their legs wrap around my waist as I put my arms down and hold up their legs to help support them. Then their arms droop over my shoulders, and their head rests against the side of mine. My eye close and I relax as a light pink appears across my face. Well, after keeping myself up from nearly falling anyway, but only because I was surprised.

She sighs, and then whispers into my ear, "You're cute when you're surprised!~" That just made me blush more.

"S-So, I called you here for a reason..." I say setting her down and turning around to face the 11-year-old girl who somehow caught my eye, "Y-Y-You're just... Too precious, you know that? I-I-I love you." I say staring right into her beautiful black eyes.

"That took you long enough to say something. I already knew Ace. To be honest... I love you too." Iris says staring back into my eyes with a twinkle in her cute little ones.

"C-Coul-" I get cut off by Iris grabbing my shirt collar, and pulling me down towards her slightly shorter face, and she presses her soft and gentle lips against mine, and she kisses me.

Once she pulls away, and lets go of my shirt collar, her eyes glossed over, she looks me dead in the eyes smiling. 'So beautiful...' I think in my head.

"Congratulations, you were my first kiss, Ace." She says winking and then grinning at me.

"You were my first as well, Iris," I say pulling her towards me. I wrap my arms around her, rest my head on top of hers, and petting her hair gently.

We stayed like this for a long while afterward. But later, once we got back, we found out that we were being watched by Luffy, Magra, Dogra, Dadan, Sabo, and Ivy. The details were obviously revealed by Luffy, who can't keep quiet.

* * *

It was a few months before he and Ace would set out and he thought that now would be the only time he could tell her.

Sabo had gotten Ivy to meet him at the cliff a little after noon that day and he was waiting patiently for her to show up. To say he was nervous was an understatement he was pacing back and forth. He had never been this nervous before but with every passing minute, he could feel the lump in his chest grow.

He was about to give up when he heard hurried footsteps coming through the trees. He straightened up and made sure he didn't look as nervous as he felt. Ivy burst through the trees panting.

"I am so sorry I was working on one of my experiments and lost track of time!" She apologized.

"It's okay I just wanted to talk." Sabo mentally slapped himself for how he sounded.

"Oh, okay!" She sounded relieved.

"I, I just..." He grumbled to himself for a moment," I just wanted to tell you something before I set out with Ace and... ah screw it I love you Ivy I have for a long time and... and I know that yo-" He stopped talking when he felt Ivy's gloved hand wrap around his and he looked at her, she had tears forming in her eyes.

"You're so stupid Sabo, so so stupid," His heart dropped," Why do you always gotta make me cry you, big dummy, I love you too," She hugged him her face resting on his chest.

She looked up at him and kissed him," What took you so long huh?" She joked and he felt all his worry leave all at once.

They stayed in each other's embrace for a long time. Unknown to them they were being watched by Dadan, Dogra, Magra, Ace, Luffy, and Iris all of whom except Ace and Luffy were crying silently and Iris was also cheering on the inside.

* * *

She had not been looking forward to this day if anything she was dreading it. Ace and Sabo had turned 17 and were going to be setting sail in a few minutes. She was latched onto Sabo, who was hugging her back.

"I wish you didn't have to go," She kissed him.

"I don't want to go yet but it's not like you won't see me in the newspapers and once you set sail you can always come and find me," She pouted.

"But it won't be the same." She hugged him tighter.

Since her head was turned she could see Ace and Iris also having a moment to themselves. Iris was crying and Ace was saying something to her. Apparently, Sabo was getting impatient after a few minutes of Ace saying something and he coughed getting the two's attention.

"Ace, we need to go soon or we'll never leave," Sabo let go of Ivy but was still holding her hand.

"I know," Ace mumbled and the two boys said goodbye to Luffy and they boarded their ship and let out.

The two girls stood on the cliff long after the boat had disappeared beyond to horizon.

* * *

A year had passed since Ace and Sabo had left and now it was Iris' and Ivy's turn to leave.

The girls had changed a lot in the time they were on Dawn Island. Ivy was 5 foot 11 inches, her black hair was short and messy that brought out her silver eyes, she had a tan complexion and scars littered her body from experiments gone wrong. She wore dark skinny blue jeans, a black long sleeved shirt, and combat boots. On her head was a pair of goggles much like Sabo's, she still wore her bracelet and ring she got on her 9th birthday but instead of on her finger she had the ring on a chain around her neck. One her right hip was her flame sword it had been completed years ago but she still added upgrades to it when she felt it needed it. On her bracelet she had added a few new charms three to be precise, one was the letter M, another was the letter S, and the last one was a top hat. On her back, she had her bag that had a few books in it, a few changes of clothes, some navigational tools, and a few other things.

Iris put a little bit of effort into her appearance. Her hair black hair is extra wavy, and up in a ponytail. The only time she put her hair up in a ponytail, is when she wants her hair out of her face. When her hair is up, it stops at mid-back, but when her hair is down, it stops at her botox. She always wears a t-shirt, jeans, socks, and tennis shoes. Along with that, she always wears her bracelet with two charms. But she's added two more charms, an A and a C, one stands for Ace, the other stands for Christa. Then there's the sapphire tree of life necklace that she still wears around her neck at all times. Because of all of the sun in the jungle and living in the jungle for nearly 9 years, has given her a light tan skin tone. Plus she's 6'0 and a half, a few inches shorter than Ace.

"Can you believe it Ivy, Luffy?" Iris suddenly spoke up.

"Believe what?" Luffy and I say at the same time.

"The sea is calling us. Can't you see how it's shinning today? You'll be leaving in two years Luffy, and by the time we meet up again... We'll have really big bounties!" Iris grins holding out her hand to Luffy.

"I bet you I'll get the biggest bounty once I set sail!" Luffy declares taking Iris' hand accepting the challenge.

"You both are crazy." I shake my head.

"I know I am Ivy!" She winks at me then turns back to Luffy her grin never leaving her face," I'm going to miss you Luffy. You've been such a joy to be around, even if you're a little annoying like me!" She laughs.

"I'm going to miss you guys as well. I'll be even stronger when I set sail!" Luffy hugged both of us and I just patted him on the back.

"Looks like it's time for us to set sail." I sigh looking out at the sea

Iris and I jump in our boat and wave at Luffy as the small boat drifted out to sea.

"See you later Iris! Ivy!" Luffy screams with his usual grin plastered on his face.

It's been eleven years since we were last out at sea and now leaving Dawn Island seemed strange. It was a nice change and once I got us set on course I relaxed across from Iris.

"Who knew this would be so much fun. Also, I haven't gotten us into that much trouble yet!" She laughs while smiling at me.

I snort," Oh sure, what about the time when..."

* * *

 **And this chapter is over hope you ennjoyed and remember to check out Iris' point of view at One Peice Fan Forever!**


	4. Surprise

"How many times have I told you not to get into fights with people six times your size!" I screamed at Iris as we ran away from the giant group of thugs chasing us.

She laughed," You have to admit that, that was funny!" She grinned at me and I rolled my eyes.

I grabbed her arm and made her turn right and we went down an alleyway," That should slow them down, and seeing a man fly into the vendor next to me while I bought a log pose, and then you coming out of nowhere and start dragging me it's not funny!" I ranted waving my arms around.

We climbed over a high wall and continued running towards the docks. And if things couldn't get worse marines started chasing after us shouting for us to stop.

"Catch those petty thieves!" The marine in the front and I smacked Iris on the head.

"This is why I told you to not start trouble and to just stay with me!" I shouted turning around and putting my hands in front of me," SHADOW TRAP!" I yelled and every marine fell into a shadow that formed on the ground.

I caught up with Iris who was already on the boat. I jumped on and pushed us off the docks.

"We have five minutes to get far enough away so they can't catch up," I grumbled under my breath.

"I'm sorry-" She stopped mid-sentence when I started laughing my head off," What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing just thinking of what I'm going to do when we get to loguetown." I waved her off and went into the small cabin on the boat and collapsed on the bed asleep in seconds.

It had only been a month since we had set sail and were already causing a lot of trouble. I would go around pickpocketing and stealing things we needed or things I just wanted because they looked cool. Iris would go start a fight somewhere and we would run out of town and sail away. This was the fourth time we'd done it, but this time I did actually want to buy that log pose. It was sturdy and was going to be really expensive.

*/0\\*

"We're finally here Ivy! Can you believe it!" Iris yelled a wide smile on her face.

"Of course I can, but right now I got to go do something." I tell her cryptically," You can go wonder around but DO NOT cause ANY TROUBLE!" I yell causing her to pout.

I jump off the boat and tie it to the docks and Iris follows me for a minute before I go off down a random street leaving her to do whatever she wanted. I was hoping she would cause trouble in roughly five to six minutes so it could cause enough of a distraction to what I was about to do. I don't know why the thought to do this came to me but it was going to be hilarious to see the look on the marine captain's face.

I blended in with the crowd as I made my way to the towering Marine Base in the distance. I had gotten my hands on a map of the Logue Town Marine Base at the second island we had gone too and I had memorized the layout of the base.

I entered through a secret entrance once used for dumping trash into the ocean but after that was deemed unethical it hadn't been used. Even so, I could still smell old sewage it wasn't pleasant. I snuck around- using the shadows to my advantage- all the marines as I made my way to the treasury which happened to me right next to the armory. You'd think the treasury more guarded than this, there was only one marine standing outside the door. I knocked the man out and took the keys from his belt and opened the armory door and set to work.

Around five minutes later I was finished and I went into the treasury and grabbed a few things before running out of the marine base undetected well that is before I stood in front of about ten marines laughing like a maniac as the marine base literally blew up.

"GOOD LUCK CLEANING THIS UP HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I started running as the marines began chasing me.

I ran through the city looking for any sign of Iris, fortunately, it wasn't hard to find her as she was running away from a wrecked building a few people chasing after her.

"Ivy what did you do!" She yelled once she saw me.

I just laughed more," Nothing much just blowing up shit, let's go we aren't staying for long grab things we need on the way back to the boat, all morals out the window!" I screamed.

*/0\\*

Its been a year since we entered the grand line and we now have bounties. In mine, I have a slight smirk while there's a roaring fire going on behind me. Just behind me, you can see Iris smiling. In Iris, she's smiling just like Luffy does with two peace signs, behind her you can see the back of my head. Our bounties are both the same amount at 450 million, I am Shadow Queen Ivy and Iris is Sun Queen Iris. We are still rookies since we've been on the Grand Line for only a year, but it's funny seeing how much the government wants us dead. We are currently hiding out in a large city in an alleyway.

Iris turns to me looking at her poster excitedly," Can you believe it, Ivy!" She whisper yells to me.

"Well after all the crap we've pulled I'm not surprised," I mutter keeping a lookout.

Since it's only the two of us we have to be extra careful when we move from place to place. Since we rarely use a boat it's easier depending on where we are. We had just entered the New World about a week ago and this was the first island after Fishman island and it was just a supply run.

"Can you stop being so serious for like five minutes?" Iris groans and I roll my eyes.

"You know why I never relax when we're somewhere new remember three months ago?" I remind her and we both flinch at the memory.

It had been the closest to being caught we had ever been and we each had a few new scars from the experience. Even though we both are adept at Haki the sheer number of bounty hunters there was, it had been almost enough overtook us. That was the day we both promised to spend two weeks at every deserted island and the max a week at a populated island.

"Come one Ivy... We need to hurry so we can get to the next island..." Iris whispered impatiently.

"Fine, fine..." I wave her off, getting out of the hiding spot.

We begin to sneak around in the alleyways towards the docks. Along the way, a few thugs almost spotted us. I let out a sigh of relief as we make it back to our boat. Those who we were able to pass unnoticed, or not recognized, Iris pickpocketed. I also got a few things myself.

"I am so glad that everything turned out alright!" Iris yelled grinning as we sailed away from the island.

"That was surprisingly easy," I commented smiling.

We continue to talk about the way back and laughing at it as we sail toward the next island. Something catches our eye, and we turn to see a huge ship. But, it's the flag that makes us stare in shock.

That flag belonged to the Whitebeard pirates!

* * *

 **This is done now.**


End file.
